The Secrets of Brother and Sister
by Billy Headlong
Summary: A day at the secret spot cause Otto and Reggie to have some fun and lead them to new adventures.


p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"The Secret Spot/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"By: Alex Clock/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" /p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" It was a hot summer day at the Rocket house. Otto was sitting on the couch flipping through infomercials and Reggie was in the kitchen reading month old surfer magazines. "Oh I'm sooo bored." Cried out Otto. He then went on to the Kitchen and sat across from his Sister and said, "There's nothing to do around here. Twister is sick, Squid has gone off to Space Camp, and Ocean Shores has been hit by the biggest Shoobi invasion I have ever seen. This summer blows." Then there was a bang on the table. Otto looked up and saw that Reggie slammed her magazine on the table. She then got up and started to walk out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" asked Otto. Reggie looked back at her brother said, "I'm not going to sit around here and listen to you wine all day. I'm going to change, get my surf board and then I'm going to the secret spot. If you want to come with me you can." Otto then got up and fallowed his sister up the stairs. When he got to his room grabbed his backpack stuffed ii with his swimming trunks, a bar a wax, and a towel. Then he grabbed his board and headed for the living room. When he got to the stairs he saw Reggie already at the bottom waiting for him. "What took you so long?" She said. Otto said nothing as they made their way outside, got on their bike, and started riding. They soon got to the pier to say hi to their father, but when they got there all they could see was the Shore Shack crowed with Shoobies so they just kept on riding. After a while they pulled off the main road and on to a dirt path hidden by some bushes. Otto then picked up the speed as he peddled past his sister. Reggie got the hint as she too started to peddle faster. Soon it was a race against each other to see who could reach the spot first. They were racing neck and neck when they reached a clearing and saw the secret spot. Both Reggie and Otto looked down at the glory of their well-kept secret./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" As the made their way down to the beach they parked their bikes next to a tree and they split up in to the bushes to change in to their swim suits. When Otto got changed he made his way to the beach and sat in the sand and started to wax his bored. When he heard his sister come out he said, "What took you so long?" He turned around and saw his sister in a new swim suit. Rather than her Green shorts and orange tank top. She was wearing a two piece purple bikini. The top tied in the back and the bottom tied on the sides. Otto just stared at his sister with his mouth hanging open. "What's with you?" asked Reggie. Otto came to and said, "W Where did you get that?" Reggie looked at what she was wearing the said, "Oh this. This is just something that Trish cave me. I figured I try it out here where there's not a lot people. Why does it look bad? "Otto just stared for a bit then said, "No. It uh looks good on you." Otto the got back to waxing his bored. Reggie then got her bored but after looking threw her bag she had forgotten her board wax. So she walked over to her brother to ask his for some. When she came over Otto looked up at her. The lower half of her bikini was at the leave of his face. When he looked up he could swear he could see her sex threw her bikini. Otto then felt a slap at on the back of his head. "Yo Rocket boy. Can. I. Barrow. Your. Wax." Said Reggie. Otto looked down at his board and without looking up handed over his bar of wax. "Are you sure you O.K?" Otto still looking down just said, "Yeah I'm fine." Reggie then walked back to her bored. Otto looked up at his sister walking away and he could the backside of her swim suit and the crease running down separating her two cheeks. Otto then felt something move under his shorts. Otto thinking that it was a sand crab grabbed his bored and ran for the ocean. As soon as he hit the water the cold felling made him feel better. As he got on his bored and started to paddle out when he then turned to see his sister paddling out right behind him./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Reggie pulled up right beside him and Otto looked over at her as he followed her leg up to her thigh then her chest all the way to her new developing breast. While this was going on he felt more movement in his shorts. When he finally got to her face she looked over at him and said, "Hear comes a big one." Otto then saw her paddle out to the oncoming wave. Otto then began to paddle as well. While he headed out he could not stop thinking of his sister in that bikini. Then he started to imagine her without it on. Suddenly he was pushed up and off his bored. He was spun around under water until he looked up and saw the surface. He made his way up holding on to what breath he had. As he broke to threw the surface he gasped for air when Reggie came by him on her bored. Otto swam over to her and took hold of her bored. "That was a major wipe out dude. Next time strap the cord to your leg. You ok?" Otto coughed a few time before he tipped her bored over. When she came up she saw Otto on her bored holding out a hand. "Need a ride back to shore?" said Otto. Reggie took hold of his hand and climbed behind him as they started to paddle back to shore. But every time Reggie went forward her chest pressed up against Otto's back. Otto could feel her rubbing up against him. Other then his sister he felt something else movie. He looked down and threw his wet swimming trunks to see that it was his member growing. He then started to paddle faster. When they got back to the beach Otto got off and ran in to the trees. Reggie was getting a bit worried for her brother. She then took her bored and stuck it in the sand and made her way into the trees after Otto. She looked around after a while when she saw him off in the distance and made her way towards him, she spoke out to him, "Otto are you alright?" Otto jumped around looking at his sister. Reggie was in shock seeing her brother naked with a stiff member staring her in the face. Reggie quickly turned around with a surprised look on her face. When she turned her head she saw Otto squatting down and cowering against a tree. She walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder when she heard him say "Reg what's happening to me?"/p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Reggie took a deep breath and said, "Well Otto. You're growing up." Otto looked back at and said with a tone. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" "No Otto. Look just put you clothes back on and meet me back out on the beach." When she walked away Otto stood up he took a couple of deep breaths and pulled himself together. When he looked down he saw hat his member had shrunken down a bit. He got the wet swimming trunks back and the cool feel calmed him down and his member had gone back to normal. He took one more deep breathe before heading out to the beach to meet his sister. As he walked out of the trees he saw his sister with a towel wrapped around her chest. She also had a stick in her hand and she was drawling something in the sand. Reggie saw Otto walking up to her. When he reached he said nothing. "Ok Otto sit down and we can begin." Otto did what she said and sat in the sand. Reggie took a deep breath and then said, "O.K Otto I trust you know the difference between a boy and a girl right." Otto nodded his head and crossed his legs a bit as the images of his sister started to come back. Reggie the continued "Right well when boys get as old as you are they start to have changes. One of these changes is when a boy think of girls his…thing get bigger. Otto knew what she meant as she pointed to one of her sand drawling. One that looked like elephant with his tongue sticking out and the other elephant only this one had his trunk ticking straight up. "So you get what I'm saying Otto?" Said Reggie as Otto looked up at her and replied, "I think I do. So what you're telling me is that what happened is just normal." "Yes that's right." She said. Otto then looked at the ground and asked, "Is there a way to stop or get rid of it." Reggie threw the stick down and answered, "Well I heard cold showers help. But there is one other way." Otto stared up at her and said, "Yeah what is it?" "The other way is to rub it out." And after she said that she dropped her towel reviling her naked body to her brother. Otto stared with a suppressing look on his face. He just sat there as Reggie walked over to him. Reggie then held out her hand to her brother as Otto just sat there still looking at his sister. Reggie then grabbed his hands and brought Otto to his feet. She then crossed her arms around Otto" neck as she leaned in bringing her face close to his. Soon Otto felt his sister's lips rubbing up against his, she was kissing him./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Otto in a shock pulled back away from Reggie's lips. "What are you doing?" he said with tone. Reggie just looked at him with a seductive smile on her face and said, "I'm just trying to help get used to your little friend." The she dove on for another kiss which made Otto fall back on to the sand taking Reggie with him. As he looked up and saw his sister lying on top of him and he could feel her bare body resting up against him. "Reg you all right?" He asked. She turned her head and looked at him in the eyes and said, "I'm fine Otto." Then she moved in and started to kiss him again. While she did this she took old of his hands a pushed them to the ground and rubbed her body against his. While she did this Otto felt movement in his paints again only this time he know what it was. Soon Reggie felt his growth between her legs and up against her sex. This sent a small sensation threw her body. She then pulled up from her brother and said, "Well looks like someone is happy. Now do you want to go in the ocean to cool down or do you want me to rub it out?" After she rested a hand on Otto's member that made him seize up a bit. "Well what would it be?" She asked while repeatedly rubbing his member. Otto feeling these new sensations just nodded his head. "Does that mean yes?" Otto just kept nodding. So then Reggie removed her hand, bent over and started to lick his chest. Then she made her way to one of his nipples and started to suck on it. Otto let out a gasp for hair as felt his sister's warm mouth sucking on the sensitive part of his chest. She then sat up and stuck a finger in her mouth and rubbed it around her mouth. Then she took her finger and pushed it in to Otto's mouth. Otto felt his sister wet finger roaming around his mouth. After she pulled her finger out she stood and walked over to get her towel. When she bent over Otto got a good look at her sex and butt with the sun shining from behind. Reggie brought back her towel and speeded it over the sand she then curled her finger inviting her brother to join her./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" Otto got up and started to walk over to her when she raised her and he stopped in his tracks. "Lose the shorts." She said. Otto did as he was told as he placed his thumb under the rim of his trunks and pulled them down to his feet and after he pulled one out he kicked them off with his other. Reggie got a good look at her brother and his semi stiff member and his sack hanging between his legs as the sun shined on him as he made his way over. When Otto got to Reggie he laid right next to his sister. Lying on their sides looking at each other Reggie started to kiss and wrap her arms around her brother and they shared another kiss. Otto then felt his sister stick her tongue in to his mouth. Surprised to say the least. As he felt that soft part of his sister going in to his mouth he then wrapped his arms around her and pushed his tongue in to her mouth. By doing this is brought there bodied together. Reggie then felt her brother's member rubbing up against her sex. Reggie then pulled her tongue out of Otto as she gasped at the feeling of her brother rubbing up against the lips of her sex. Otto then looked down and saw member had gotten fully stiff and was rubbing between his sister legs. Reggie then got up and stood over her brother, Otto thought that he had made her mad. "Get up Otto" She said. Otto got up to his feet with his stiff member hanging out. Reggie then lay down in the center of the towel. Otto stood of his sister. Reggie then held out her hand gabbing Otto's hand and brought him down making him lay on top of her. As Otto laid on top of his sister his member slid up in between their chests. Feel in the warmth and the pressure on his member Otto just laid there laying his head his sister chest enjoying the moment. When he then felt his sister place her hands on to his butt. Otto then shot his head up looking at his sister. Reggie had smile on her face as she reached lower and running her fingers across her brother's sack. Otto then with his hands started rubbing his sister's developing breast. Reggie moaned a bit then felt a wet tug on her nipple she looked down to see Otto sucking on her breast like a new born baby. After while Reggie felt an unknown feeling of heat pulse threw he body./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;" The heat along with Otto sucking on her breast cause Reggie to place her hands on his head, lifting him up and forcing a kiss on him. Her tongue roamed around Otto's mouth and Otto felt as if she was trying to pull his head off. She then pulled apart from her brother and reached in between their bodies and found Otto's member and started to rub it. Otto let out a grunt as he released his sister from his mouth. His body started to heat up as he felt his sister rubbing his member between their hot bodies. He then felt a pressure build up in him. "R Reggie I think. I think I'm going to pee." He said. Reggie then let go of her brother then slid up a bit causing her brother member to rest up against her sex. Otto looked at his sister when she said, " Put it in me Otto." Otto did as he was told and started to push his tip against her sex when he soon entered. Reggie let out a small scream as she felt her brother go further in to her. Otto was surprised at the new sensation he was feeling. The hot wet insides of his sister forming a tight grasp around his member. Reggie let out another moan and said, "OH Fuck Me Otto." Otto not knowing what she meant just started to pull in and out of his sister. Every time he pushed himself in it got tighter and his sister let a moan every time he went in. Otto kept going in further at one moment he felt as if he broke through something but with all that was going on he just kept going. Reggie then placed her hands on Otto's butt to push him deeper in to his sister. Otto placed his hands on the ground pushing up while he grunted a bit every time in went in to his sister as if he wanted to go deeper in to her. After a while Otto felt pressure building up again. "Reg I I'm going to." But then he let himself go into his sister as Reggie pushed him as far as he could go and Otto arching his back as he felt himself pumping into his sister. Both of them let out a loud scream as Otto then fell on to his sister as both started to breathe heavily. They laid there when Otto's now flaccid member slid out of his sister as they then felt cool water rushing against their feet. The tide was coming in and the sun was setting. As the last of the golden sun light shined on their naked bodies. The two lied next to each other as they hugged each other over what they just did as they soon fell asleep. Sometime later Reggie woke up to find the tide coming up to their waste. She woke up Otto as they both got up and dressed them self on the beach in front of each other. Neither one was afraid or embarrassed of being naked in front of each other. When they got to their bikes Otto looked over at his sister and said, "Hey what we just did. That was amazing. You think we could do it again?" Reggie got on her bike and looked over at her brother and said, " Sure but you can't tell anyone ." Then they both rode off their bikes and headed back home./p  
p style="color: #000033; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: medium;"THE END..?/p 


End file.
